Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is Captain Hook's trusted assistant and first mate in Peter Pan and its sequel. In all productions, Smee seems to be Captain Hook's only friend. He was voiced by Bill Thompson in the first film and later by Jeff Bennett in both its sequel and the television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He also appears in the Wii game, Epic Mickey. Background Personality Smee is a weak character, often seen rushed around by his captain. Even though his captain gives him a lot of trouble, he is very loyal to him. He is clumsy, goofy, and unlike his captain, he's very kind. Design Smee was animated by one of Walt Disney's Nine Old Men: Ollie Johnston. Smee is a short, rotund man with an odd, hourglass-shaped head. He has shoulder-length, white hair (though the top of his head is bald) and thick, black eyebrows. His eyes are black and close-set, and they are often half-closed. His nose is round, large and pink (much like the Dwarves from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), and the rest of his skin is slightly pink as well. In terms of clothing, Smee wears what seem to be very simple, brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating sky blue and white horizontal stripes, and teal shorts. He also wears half-moon spectacles and a floppy, conical, red hat with a red puffball on the tip. Appearances Peter Pan Smee's first appearance was in the original Peter Pan movie. He is Captain Hook's first mate and henchman. However, he doesn't seem to be much liked by the rest of the crew. At the beginning of the film, Smee attempts to help Hook forget about his obsession with Peter Pan, so that the crew can go to sea, like they wish, but he fails. When Tick-Tock the Crocodile comes, Smee shoos off the animal, who frightens the Captain, and decides to sooth Hook with a shave. Soon, Peter appears with the Darling children, and Smee is ordered to gather the crew for an attack. Smee is later seen at Skull Rock, having helped Hook in the capture of Tiger Lily. Smee is fooled by Peter's imitation of Hook, and begins to free the Indian Princess, before being corrected by the real Hook. Peter offers Smee a pistol with the dare of trying to hit him. He has problems aiming, and instead, Smee apparently hits Hook. Hook, however, turns out to be alive, much to Smee's joy, but Smee is forced to follow Hook back to the ship as the Captain is chased by the crocodile. At some point, Smee learns of Tinker Bell's banishment (through talk from the crew), and suggests to a now despondent Hook that they leave. His reasoning is that "an island with women trouble is no place for a respectable pirate". This gives Hook the idea to play on Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy. Smee captures Tinker Bell, and Hook is able to convince the fairy to reveal Peter Pan's hiding place (with help from a slightly drunken Smee). Smee then accompanies Hook, and assists in the capture of the children. During the final battle, Smee quietly tried to escape, by means of a rowboat. He ends up carrying the rest of the crew, and chases after Captain Hook, who is trying to flee from the crocodile. Return to Never Land Smee made an appearance once again as Hook's right hand man in the sequel Return to Never Land. Smee helps Captain Hook retrieve his treasure and destroy Peter Pan. However, like in the original film, he joins Captain Hook and the crew as they flee from the Octopus, who believes the pirates to be different kinds of fish. Raw Toonage Smee appeared in a cameo with Captain Hook at the end of the second episode of Raw Toonage, after Hook defeats Don Karnage in a sword duel to get his treasure. Smee is shown rowing the boat out to sea with Hook and the treasure. House of Mouse Smee has received numerous cameos alongside Captain Hook in the television series House of Mouse. In "Ask Von Drake", Smee is shown placing the Captain's hook onto his arm. In the episode "Donald Wants to Fly" Smee can be seen cheering for Donald when he finally gains the ability through Peter Pan's help. In the episode "Super Goof" Smee stole Scuttle's telescope and gave it to Hook to observe Super Goof flying. In Jake and the Never Land Pirates Smee appears in the series as a secondary antagonist. In the show, Smee is just as bumbling but a little more clever. While Smee is abused by Hook, he seems to be more appreciated by Hook in the series. Smee partakes in all of the Captain's schemes and like Hook is foiled every time. Also despite being loyal it is shown several times he does not actually enjoys his work Aside from being Captain Hook's sidekick and best friend; he is also the Captain's cook as in the film and usually the cause of his ultimate failures. Smee knows he and his captain are destined to fail and usually sighs in despair when he is about to face another failure. In the series Smee is not exactly an enemy of Hook's young pirate enemies Jake, Izzy and Cubby and apologizes often feeling terrible about assisting Hook in his plans. In the episode "A Pirate Picnic", Smee was accidentally separated from Captain Hook and joins Jake and his crew to find him leaving Hook watching from a distance believing he switched sides. After Smee cleared things up about joining Jake, Hook is overjoyed finally showing appreciation for Smee. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Mr. Smee appears in Kingdom Hearts as an inhabitant of Neverland, and is the only other human member of Hook's pirate crew other than Hook himself to appear in the series; the rest of the crew consist of Heartless. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Mr. Smee and Captain Hook were transporting a treasure chest full of "light" over to Skull Rock but were attacked by Unversed, until Terra landed onto the world and fought the Unversed. Mr. Smee is then seen on Captain Hook's ship attacking Ventus and Peter Pan by firing cannons onto the Island. Mr. Smee is again seen on Captain hook's ship, attacking Aqua, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys by firing cannons. Later on he is seen with Captain Hook in the Gully with the treasure chest that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan had stolen previously. He- to Captain Hook's orders -opened the chest only to find it was filled with wooden swords, fishing rods and other objects that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan treasure. Then, the crocodile swam into the Gully and scared off Captain Hook, with Smee following. Kingdom Hearts Smee is seen with Captain Hook in Neverland. Smee appears to be Captain Hook's right hand man and also his only human companion. Smee assists his captain in the capture of Peter Pan and trying to make Sora and company walk the plank. The last factor that effects him is when the party tries to get Captain Hook to come out Peter Pan mocks Smee's voice. This shows that (obviously) Captain Hook has a lot of trust in Smee. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Smee appears once again in 358/2 Days, digging for treasure on the Mainland with Captain Hook. When they came across an empty box where they assumed a treasure would be hidden on one of their many recently collected treasure maps, Smee was very surprised when the pirate's darkness summoned Heartless. He and the Captain ran back to their ship and left a currently unseen Roxas to deal with the dark creatures, Smee later seen as Tinker Bell flew above Hook's ship as the pirate commanded his first mate to plot course to the next treasure location. Smee would continue to aid the Captain in his endless quest for gold, half-heartedly summoning Heartless as he worked. Epic Mickey Smee is first seen crying in the hub-world of Ventureland. He explains that he and the other pirates have left Skull Island because of a machine that turns pirates into Beetleworx. He will hand Mickey Mouse the mission to stop this machine that is turning pirates into robots on the mission world, Skull Island. If you manage to either destroy or reverse the machine, Smee will leave Ventureland to return to Skull Island. If it was left alone or that the pumps were filled with Paint and Thinner for each one, they remain in Ventureland. Either way, Smee is lastly seen at Mean Street at the game's finale after being saved by Mickey. The version of Smee featured here is a rejected design based on concept art. The stripes on his shirt and the color of his hat are reversed; the Smee from the film had blue stripes and a red hat. Disney Parks Smee is the most common Disney Villain sidekick to appear at Disney parks, especially at Disneyland Paris. Smee is seen in parades and as a meetable character. Fantasmic! Smee appears in the original Disneyland version of Fantasmic!, in the scene with Peter Pan and Captain Hook's duel. During the battle, Smee shouts famous quotes from the movie such as "Give it to him, Cap'n! Cleave him to the brisket!" Dream Along With Mickey Smee appears in Dream Along With Mickey in the Magic Kingdom Park in Walt Disney World Resort. Here, Smee and Captain Hook are working for Maleficent, dreams are dying out and the three villains plot to take over the Magic Kingdom. Once Mickey and Donald defeat Maleficent with the power of dreams, Hook flees having Smee scream "Wait for me!" Walt Disney: One Man's Dream II Smee appears as Hook's sidekick yet again in the live stage show in Tokyo Disneyland. In the end Smee attempts to save Hook from the crocodile. Disney Villains Tonight Smee appears in the live Broadway-like stage show aboard the Disney Cruise Line. In the show, one of Hook's friends Hades's evil level has lowered and seeks help from Disney's most powerful villains. Smee appears during Hook's musical number The Elegant Captain Hook. Trivia *Smee is the most recognizable and popular Disney Villain sidekick. The Walt Disney Company use Smee in more productions than any other villain sidekick. Smee is the most popular along with Iago, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. *It is possible Smee is older than Captain Hook himself. *Smee is the polar opposite of his Captain. He actually sweet and kind while Hook is hot-tempered and cruel. Gallery es:El Señor Smee Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Henchmen Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Living characters Category:Pirates Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney Junior Characters